great, we're stuck
by UnleashedSouls
Summary: what happens if Emma and Regina get stuck in an elevator together..? well, this when i write the story [just a cute one shot, so just give it a chance! Swanqueen!]


**A/N: my English sucks, I know.. so no need to tell me that again. enjoy!**

"Regina" emma took a breath to calm down her anger. "All I'm saying is that you need to give him some freedom. He is 17, not 12"

regina took a breath and pushed the elevator button. "I know that miss Swan, you don't need to tell me that." She says as she pushes the button again for the elevator to arrive.

"Oh don't start that miss Swan business with me" emma says as she puts her hands on her hips and turns her body towards the brunette.

"I just don't see what he sees in her, that's it" regina says.

The elevator doors finally opened and the two woman stepped inside.

"well, thankfully you don't have to date her so stop judging on who our son has a crush on" emma says as she pushed the '0' button.

"thankfully I don't" regina says as she keeps looking straight forward.

"what is your problem?" emma says as she was getting angry right now.

"nothing" regina says not wanting to address the matter of her opinion any further.

"well clearly there is a problem, otherwise you wouldn't make such a big deal out of this" emma says as she steps closer to the brunette.

"there is no problem so I suggest you back -" but regina was cut off my the elevator that stopped moving.

"what the hell.." emma said. Walking over to the buttons and started to push some buttons. "great" emma says as she lets her arms fall.

"we're stuck?" regina says with a voice of shock and her eyes wide open.

"yeah, looks like it" emma says in a softer voice as she just spoke in.

"no we can't be stuck. We have a meeting" regina says as she walks over to the buttons that emma was standing next to, and started pushing some of them.

Emma just walked to the opposite side of the small elevator and let herself slide down the wall until she was sitting on the ground. Taking her phone out of her pocked, "no reception either" she says.

"no, this can't be happening" regina says, stress now starting to show in her eyes. She took het phone out of the pocked of her blazer and looked at it. Giving a sigh as she had no reception either. "so now what? We're going to be late" she says as she puts her hands onto her hips and looked around the small elevator.

"The only think we can do is wait" emma says calmly. "Not much we can do here"

There was a moment of silent in the elevator between the two women. Regina carefully lowered herself to the ground facing Emma.

"it's going to get pretty hot in here very soon" emma says.

Regina's eyes snapped up at emma. "excuse me?"

"no cooling," emma says pointing at the top of the elevator. "it's gonna get pretty warm here very soon"

"Great" regina says as she gets in a more confortable position, putting her legs to her right as she leans against the elevator wall. "can you keep your legs to yourself please" regina pointed irritated at emma's legs that where laid out in front of her.

"or you could move" emma says with a smirk.

"no" regina snapped.

"why do we need to go to see a judge anyways?" emma asks as she lets her head fall to the wall behind her.

"Because," regina started "we need a schedule for henry as long henry isn't moving out jet." She says as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Emma just looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Rolling her eyes as she looks at her phone for the time. 14.08.

 **14.15**

"it's getting warm here" regina says as she talks off her blazer.

"yeah, told you that was going to happen" emma smirks. "are you finally giving into me madam mayor?" emma grins as she looks at the blazer that was now on the ground next to the brunette.

"funny" regina says with a fake smile.

Even if they had been good friends the past couple of years, Regina still insisted on getting a schedule for henry. Scared that emma will take him away just like that again.

Their friendship had gotten better after robin stayed with zelena and after emma broke up with Hook.

The tension between them from the first year they met had gone back however. And both of them are fully aware of that.

 **14.20**

emma took her red jacked off, it was getting to hot in here.

"stripping down for me miss Swan? Shall I put on some music" regina says with a smirk on her face.

"only for you" emma shot back with a grin and blew her a kiss through the air.

Regina rolled her eyes with a playful smirk on her face.

 **14.35**

"oh my god, this is gonna take forever" emma says as she took her shirt over her head to reveal a black tank top. Throwing her shirt with her jacked.

"we need to get out of here." Regina says as she her eyes rooming over emma's top, her muscular arms, her cleavage.

"yeah" emma says as she swipes the sweat of off her forehead. Not noticing regina's roaming's eyes, till she looks up to see the brunettes eyes. Smirking but letting it go.

 **14.55**

"I can't take this" emma says and taking her tank top off and throwing in on top the rest of her clothing. Plopping the button of her pants open, because they are too tight right now.

"Oh god, emma stop" regina says as she feels a heat shot rushing throw her body as she sees emma in only her pants that is popped open and her red bra. Her heart started beating a little faster at the sight of the woman in front of her.

"What?" emma smiled. "Seeing something you like?" the blonde asks as she puts her hair up with her hands and looks seductively at the older woman in front of her, as she lets her hair fall down.

"emma stop!" regina said almost yelling to the blonde. "God this is insane" she mumbled, looking anywhere but the blonde.

 **15.10**

"We've been here for over an hour" Regina sighs irritated.

"yeah, I hope they are working on this problem" emma says and points at the doors of the elevator.

"zip me" regina said as she moved and turned around and moved closer to emma.

Emma leaned in close and zipped down the zipper of the blue dress the brunette was wearing. Seeing the woman trying to get the dress of but failing. With a giggle emma placed her hands on both shoulders of the older woman.

Regina gasps softly as she feels hands on her shoulders. Feeling her dress being takes in the hands of the blonde and feeling it being pulled down the top of her body slowly.

Emma swallows hart as she lets her thump slide over regina's bare back. Feeling the sweat of the other woman dripping down her body. Her fingers pass the back of the mayor's black bra and slide the dress down the woman's arms.

Regina closes her eyes as she feels the two soft thumb's sliding over her body. As the dress slides down her arms she takes her arms out of the dress. She's trying very hard to not let the moan she felt slip out of her mouth. Regina leaves the rest of the dress on, as she doesn't want to be sitting in her underwear. so she just let the dress hang around her waist. Sliding back to lean back against the wall next to the younger woman.

 **15.20**

emma's hand had somehow made it to regina's thigh.

Regina head somehow made it to rest on emma's shoulder.

"It's to warm" emma whispers. She takes her hand of off regina's thigh and zips down the zipper of her pants.

"What are you doing?" regina whispers, her head moving of off emma's shoulder. _'oh no'_ she thought, feeling a heat shot rushing through her body.

"regina it's to warm here" emma says as she throws her hips in the air and pulled her pants down her butt.

Regina gasps as she emma's butt and long naked legs come into view. Swallowing hard as her eyes moves down Emma's ass with some cute red boy shorts and the long strong muscular legs. Feeling another heat rush shoot through her body. Licking her lips without noticing it.

Emma struggles to get her pants off with all the sweat that is on her legs. Letting out a sight of relieve she finally pulls her pants off. Throwing it with the rest of her clothing. She turns her head around to look at regina, seeing her look at her sweaty legs and licking her lips. ' _Is she checking me out?_ ' emma was thinking. She smiles and decided to have some fun with this.

Emma pretended like she had not seen regina look at her legs at all. So she slowly let her hand glide over her legs from her ankle to her thigh. Letting out a dramatic sigh. Flipping her hair from the rights side, where regina was sitting, to the left side of her head.

' _oh no, what I she doing?'_ regina thought. "emma?" she said softly

"hmm?" emma looked innocent at regina, letting her hand slide down slowly from the top of her neck to her breasts. Smiling as she now places her hand on top of regina's thigh where it was before she took her pants off.

"What are you doing?" regina asks in a whisper. Knowing it wouldn't take long for her to grab the blonde women and kiss her senseless if she kept this little act up.

"it's hot in here" emma says with big innocent eyes. Thankfully emma was wearing the bra on which the strings always fell down onto her arms from her shoulders _. 'thank you god'_ emma thought with a smile. Letting her right shoulder relax to lower it more, and the bra string around her right shoulder fell down her arms.

Regina couldn't take this, it was to much. The heat rush she felt went strait to her core, _'oh god, what is she doing to me'_ regina thought. Looking at emma's now naked shoulder, licking her lips.

"aren't you.." emma says in a sexy voice, her hands going up to regina's shoulder, moving it down slowly. "hot?" emma asks is a low voice. Hearing the brunette gasp loud, letting her hands slide regina's side, over her bra string, her waist and let her hand rest on the brunette's thigh. Biting her lower lip as she let her eyes do that one thing, looking up into regina's eyes with a playful smile.

'That's it' regina thought. Grabbing both sides of emma's face and crushed their lips together.

An instant moan came from both woman as the their lips where melting together. Lips dancing together as emma's hands roamed regina's body. Regina letting out another moan as she pushed her tongue into emma's mouth.

Regina got up on her knees and sat on emma's lap, both knees on either side of the blonde's body. Her hands where now roaming emma's upper body, enjoying emma's moans as she swallowed them up.

Emma's hands where everywhere on the older woman's body. From her head, to her back, to her ass. Earning emma a gasp that regina let out as she squeezed the brunettes ass. Smiling, emma let her hands roams to the frond of the blue dress and into them to find her way to the brunettes inner tights-

BOOM BOOM BOOM

"helloooo?" a voice came from the other side of the elevator doors.

The kiss broke and the two woman looked at each other. Both out of breath and both having a lazy smile on there faces.

"Anyone in there?" the voice yelled asking

"yes" emma says, but not loud enough for the person to hear. "yes!" emma screams again.

"well, we're about to get you out so stay away from the doors please!" the mans voice yelled.

Smiling regina got of off emma's lap, standing up and looking into the mirror on the wall. Her hair was for sure not in the same way as she left the house with this morning. Her lipstick was all over her mouth and her lips where swollen and red. With a smile she tried to fix as much as she could.

Emma got up and tried to take her pants back on as fast as she could, already hearing the guys outside. Thankfully emma got her pants on fast and throw her tank top and shirt back on fast as well. She looked at regina and saw she still had her dress half on. Smiling she wraps her arms around the woman's waist from behind. "I don't know about you, but I don't really want to leave half dresses" emma smiles and takes the dress in her hands and moves it back up.

Regina smiles as emma helps her get dressed. Turning around smiling, wanting to kiss the blonde again but she didn't know if that was okay. So she bit her lip and turned back to the mirror to try and fix her makeup.

Hearing the door trying to be pushed open, emma turned the brunette back around and kissed her. Feeling the older woman kiss back made her smile and she slips her arms around the shorter woman's waist.

Regina smiles into the kiss as she feels the blondes arm wrap around her waist. Slipping her own arms around emma's neck as she hears a loud 'crack' coming from the door.

Neither woman really noticed the door being pulled open until a small cough made them jump apart.

"lady's" a man smiled as she stands in the open door way of the elevator.

Regina and emma both smiled at the man turning a bit red.

Emma took regina's hand and walked out of the elevator together. "thanks" she said to the small group of guys that where standing there.

"well" the man says clearing his throat. "Not a problem" he said looking at both of them.

"well it took you long enough" regina said irritated. But before anybody could answer, emma pulled her along by the hand and walked towards the stairs.

"so, um…" emma said as they walked the stairs slowly, hand in hand.

"so.." regina repeats with a nervous sigh.

"would you.." emma starts as she looks down her feet. "want to go on out on a date with me?" she asks nervous, her voice shaking a bit.

"well, we've almost see each other almost naked.." regina smiles as she stops walking.

Emma looks up as she feels the other woman pulling her hand cause she stopped walking. "so…?"

Regina smiles, "I'd love to" she answers, taking her hand out off emma's hand and putting them around emma's neck.

"good" emma smiles as she slips her arms around regina's waist as she starts kissing her passionately.


End file.
